Superpower!
'Superpower! '''is the eighth movie of the anime, ''Colbalt Stars. This movie takes place between episodes 205 and 206. With Uno and his friends training, waiting for Dashi to arrive, a bunch of aliens head straight for the Human World. Once they get there, they go on a hunt for Uno Hukara. Eventually, they find him at Master Kaze's island, to where they plan to kill him. Eventually, it is just Borage left. This causes him to go into his Final Body Form, thrashing everyone. How can Uno and co. stand up to the might of Borage? Overview Uno Hukara is at Master Kaze's island with his friends. There he is training, stating that he is waiting for Dashi Rasume. Yuki Anora asks how does he train and so Uno explains it's all about the mind. Meanwhile, a family of space pirates sets out for the Human World after the youngest son, Borage decides to exact his revenge on Uno. When they arrive in the Human World, the immediately begins to search for him. Dashi is on his way to Master Kaze's place until he spots a group arriving at Uno's house, destroying it and tearing it inside out looking for him. Dashi then shows up at Uno's house and questions them. Salam explains that they are looking for Uno Hukara. Borage then detects that Dashi is a good friend of his. Refusing to answer to them, Dashi fights Borage. However, he gets his tail beaten easily. However, he lands some good hits but is ultimately defeated. Cassava tells Borage to finish the fight. Before he can, Dashi shoots a Spirit Cannon and starts flying away. Borage and the others starts following him until Borage knees him and then slams him down. Afterwards, the family continues their raid.With everyone gathering and having a good time, Uno detects a Fighting Power that is rapidly decreasing with each second. Soon enough, he discovers that it is Dashi who is hurt. When Dashi hits the ground, everyone runs to him and Uno gives him a Medicine Herb. Dashi then explains the entire story that a bunch of humanoid aliens have come to the Human World in search for Uno, to destroy him. As they continue to talk about this, Fakouzo Nakamura asks what did they look like. Moments later, Borage and his family shows up. Everyone is shocked and Yuki and Rika Usaga both backs up. Borage is glad to finally meet Uno. Borage then explains to Uno that he is is responsible for the destruction of his home world, Carnia. He explains that Uno destroyed it during his time in the Netherlands, as that is the closest realm to it. Uno explains that Aseriac was the one to blow the realm up. However, Borage does not believe him and prepares to kill him as his mother was in Carnia during the time. This had traumatized him. Afterwards, Borage powers up and he and Uno interacts in battle. The two are evenly matched but Uno manages to sneak in a few good hits. However, Borage soon grabs Uno and launches him with a Hyper-Power Ra! When everyone thinks Uno is injured, he appears behind Borage and starts beating him with his Body Mass technique. Intrigued, Borage decides to fight fire with fire and powers up due to his anger and hatred for Uno. He then transforms, shocking everyone. Uno decides to fight him as long as they fight away from his friends and in a bigger area. Borage agrees but only with the bigger area part. When they go, Mia Mataboshi, Dashi, Goki Nagato and Nakamura follows them. Yuki asks if Uno will be okay. Rika then responds that he has gotten out of situations before. When they get to the Arctics, Nakamura fights off with Salam, Goki and Dashi fights Nolan and Mia handles Cassava. Borage then rushes Uno and beats him down. Uno however, punches him but then gets kicked and falls straight into a glacier. When he arises, Borage grabs him and plans to kill him. However, Talio fires off a blast, causing Borage to back off. Talio then beats down on Salam with Nakamura. Mia struggles to beat Cassava but manages to kill her when throwing the Tesiah and kicking her into it. Goki knees Nolan and then punches him into the sky, only for Dashi to shoot kill him with a Thunder and Minus Energy Ball. Borage is then being beaten by Uno's Full Body Massx20. Eventually, Uno assaults him with a barrage attack, causing him to go flying. Talio then punches him to Mia to where she kicks him up and then throws him. Goki then strikes Borage, causing him to get beaten by Nakamura. Dashi then ends the assault with a swift knee to the face, sending Borage into a mountain. When he emerges from the glacier, he gets even angrier at the fact that they killed his whole family. He then powers up and causes the entire earth to shake. When he finishes his last transformation, Borage starts by beating on Talio, sending him into the ground and stomping on him with a Dynamic Impact. Afterwards, he eye beams him and then goes for Goki. He knees Goki in the stomach and then blasts him to a glacier with a Super Flasher Bomb. Afterwards, Borage fights off and easily takes down Mia. He then starts thrashing Dashi for a while and then uses his Deadly Firecracker! move on him. Nakamura then fights him but ends up failing. Uno then prepares to fight Borage with a Full Body Massx50. However, this is no match for Borage's incredible new power. He starts to beat down on Uno starts thrashing and bashing him everywhere. Eventually, Borage swings Uno by his hair into a ice hill when Talio gets back up to fight one last time. He tries to slash with his sword but it breaks. Borage then betas him and blasts him into a mountain. Mia is back and kicks him but he grabs her and starts repeatidly punching her and then smashes her into the ground. Afterwards, Goki comes in and continues to fight until Borage knees him in the stomach and starts beating on him savagely. He then shoots out a wave of dark energy, defeating Goki. Dashi comes in and tries to fight but gets his self whooped. However, he continues but is eventually caught and continously punched and kneed in the face. He is then thrown off somewhere. Soon enough, Borage charges for Uno but Nakamura confronts him. Agitated and annoyed by the efforts of Uno's friends, Borage assaults Nakamura and then nearly breaks his back on his knee. Nakamura manages ot get up but then gets kicked and punched into the sky. He then powers up for a blast. Borage tries to beat on him but he seems invincible. Nakamura fires a Perfection Wave, but has no effect. Borage then knees him in the stomach and blasts him down. Borage then starts beating on Uno and Uno goes Full Body Massx60 but still has no effect. Borage then gets Uno his Shattering Spinal Pulse. After wards, he beats on Uno some more and then throws him, sliding on the ground. Uno barely gets up only to be rushed into a wall. Uno then gets up again and transforms into a Desu-Majin, surprising Borage. The brute tries to attack him, but his hits have no effect on Uno. Uno then gets pumped, forcing Borage back. He then continues to fight until he is swiftly punched back. Uno then charges Borage, only to launch a fist right through his stomach. He then proceeds to beating Borage. After being defeated, Borage reaches his anger point and flies straight into the air. There, he plains to Self-Destruct, knowing that he will not die but everyone else will. Uno gets nervous and when Borage unleashes the massive wave of energy, Uno fires a Pochenzo-Ha! However, Uno is sent straight to the edge of the ice and is about to fall in the water, where he will lose the fight. As Borage gloats, stating how he knew it would end like this, Uno struggles to keep everyone alive. Eventually, Uno gets the idea to absorb the blast. He falls back into the water, getting shot straight to the bottom with the energy. However, Uno is able to push the force back after obtaining enough energy, causing a disturbance in Borage's attack. Uno emerges from the water and pushes the attack back on Borage. However, he manages to end Borage by firing a kick clean through his stomach. Then, Borage is finally obliterated in his own attack. With everything back to normal, Uno and co. heads back to Master Kaze's place and Uno explains how he was able to defeat Borage. Finally, it is back at the glacier to where Nakamura and Talio both shoot an energy wave at one another. The two then exchange insults before everything is over. Category:Movies